Wireless networks allow computing devices to share information and resources via wireless communications. Examples of computing devices used in wireless networks include laptop or desktop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones such as cellular radiotelephones and satellite radiotelephones, data terminals, data collection devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless appliances, direct two-way communication devices, and other portable and non-portable computing devices. One broad family of standards developed to facilitate wireless networking is set forth in IEEE 802.11. The original IEEE 802.11 standard provides data transfer rates of 1–2 Megabits per second (Mbps) in a 2.4–2.483 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band (hereafter the 2.4 GHz band). However, a number of extensions to the original IEEE 802.11 standard have been developed in an effort to increase data transfer rates.
The IEEE 802.11b standard (sometimes referred to as 802.11 wireless fidelity or 802.11 Wi-Fi) is an extension of the IEEE 802.11 standard that provides 11 Mbps transmission (with a fallback to 5.5, 2.0 and 1.0 Mbps) in the 2.4 GHz band. The IEEE 802.11b standard utilizes binary phase shift keying (BPSK) for 1.0 Mbps transmission and quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK) for 2.0, 5.5 and 11.0 Mbps transmission. Complementary code keying (CCK) techniques are also employed by IEEE 802.11b in order to achieve multi-channel operation in the 2.4 GHz band for the 5.0 and 11.0 Mbps transmission rates.
The IEEE 802.11g standard is another extension of the IEEE 802.11 standard. The IEEE 802.11g standard utilizes orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) in the 2.4 GHz frequency band to provide data transmission at rates up to 54 Mbps. The IEEE 802.11a standard is an extension of IEEE 802.11 standard that utilizes OFDM in a 5 GHz frequency band to provide data transmission at rates up to 54 Mbps. These and other wireless networks have been developed. Additional extensions to the IEEE 802.11 standard, as well as other WLAN standards will likely emerge in the future.
Wireless communication devices may also support other communication standards, such as standards commonly used for voice communications. The voice communication standards may be based on one or more of a variety of modulation techniques, such as frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), and various spread spectrum techniques. One common spread spectrum technique used in wireless voice communication is code division multiple access (CDMA) signal modulation. In CDMA, multiple communications are simultaneously transmitted over a spread spectrum radio frequency (RF) signal, and orthogonal codes are used by respective wireless devices to obtain desired communications from the spread spectrum signal. Other modulation and encoding techniques have also been developed, such as space-time techniques that exploit multiple antenna configurations.
Sometimes it is desirable to support two or more wireless protocols in a wireless device. In order to support a plurality of wireless protocols, conventional wireless devices typically include separate hardware, software, and/or firmware for handing signals received according to the different protocols. For example, different receivers, different analog filters, different digital filters, and different demodulators are commonly implemented in a wireless device in order to allow the wireless device to support the different protocols.